


Owls and Torches

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano is forced to crash at Hannah and Lewis's while on a supply mission, but will she find more than just a place to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owls and Torches

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by HarbingerofReason  
> as well as his idea of regulsting uploads, bringing us to our new Flux Friday regular release date which we will hopefully be keeping to, that means a new Flux episode each Friday for all you lot. Thankyou again Harbinger for both these ideas and your support :), now onwards to the smut.

"Stupid dam jet pack" she screamed as she threw the empty device at the ground in fury "of all the times you want to run out on me its when im thousands of meters from home" she picked up the useless machine and poped it into her pack, in all fairness it was her responsibility to charge the devise, Duncan had even warned her before she had set off for a far off villiage to collect some materials he had had ordered in. "Now where are we" she said to herself as she opened up her map, recognising landmarks around her she figured out roughytly where she was. "That's gunna be at least 2 days walk back from here" she said miserably before her eyes caught the purple writing just to her East, carefully writin it wrote, Hannah and Lewis "that puts them only a few minutes away" she though, and Lewis was bound to have a charger of sorts or something she could use to get home quicker. With that she scrolled up the map and set off east towards their home.

 

Minutes later she arrived at the modest building that the 2 called home, mostly wooden save for a stone brick lab extension off the side of the house it was 2 storied and very appealing to the eye. Far off behind it kim could just make out the large pilons and roor bridges of Hannah's new owl sanctuary, the shapes of what she assumed were owls moving from pole to pole in the waning light of the day, she quickly knocked on the house door and awaited a response.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a tall man with a burgendy and White striped shirt and blueish jeans, the hint of a beard on his chin. She could not remember the last time she had seen the tall man, perhaps that time at the Jaffa factory. She watched his eyes glowing a faint blue as he looked straight out before lowering his eyes to meet Kim. "Oh" Lewis said a little surprised "Kim? Wh..what are you doing here" he asked extremely confused as to why the flux buddy had just showed up, and without her buddy. he scanned the rest of the land around the house searching for Duncan as Kim replied "hi, well you see my jetpack ran out on my trip back and I was wondering if you happened to have a charging station I could get some juice from to get back home", "oh yes of course" Lewis replied steping out of the doorway "please come inside, Hannah we have a guest"

 

Kim entered the house to find it comfortably furnished with everything the couple might need and of course extreamly well lit in par with Lewis's somewhat addiction to torches and light. As she looked around Hannah came down the stairs, "it better not be that honeydew fellow, it's been 2 times this week already" she complained before her eyes locked on Kim, "oh well this is a surprise" she said running the remaining distance "hello Kim" she said as they hugged "what brings you this far out" she said an eyebrow raised, Kim pulled out the empty jet pack and showed it to hannah "empty, was wondering if Lewis had any charging stuff" she said as Lewis moved across towards a door to the left of the hallway they were currently in, opening it "that reminds me, it's in here, Hannah makes me keep my lab seperate from everything else" he said smiling as the Trio entered the lab area of the house.

 

Hours later Kim, Lewis and Hannah sat on the couch playing games on the tv, with Kim sat in the middle, she had been invited to spend the night since Lewis's power generation had been far slower than that at the flux base, they had just enjoyed dinner and we're getting in some gaming before bed. Kim found herself slowly drifting into sleep before it finally overtook her. 

Some time later she awoke in the same position, a perculiar sound nearby alerting her scenses, she looked up and managed to hold her breath as she saw Hannah and Lewis, each bending over her body in the middle embraced in a passionate kiss, their hands in each other's hair and holding themselves up. 'maybe I can sneak out' she thought to herself before she saw that Hannahs top had been unbuttoned and her bra pushed off so that her tits sat free and almost right in kims face. That got Kim wet between her thighs as her desire to bury herself within Hannahs tits grew. She had always loved Hannah's tits, the same cup as hers but so different, where Kims were more perky and firm hannahs had always been slightly larger and soft, perfect for sleeping on, and there they were hers for the taking. Kim moved upwards quietly and gave Hannahs left nipple a quick lick before sucking hard on the right nipple and begining to grope hannahs left breast.

 

hannah broke her kiss with lewis immediatel, the 2 jumping slightly at the sight of the small brunette between them. "Hey" Kim said calmly as she continued to suck and grope Hannahs breasts "oh uh kim..we were just.." Hannah started before Kim interrupted her "I don't care what you were doing, I want in, I am your guest after all" she said an innocent smile on her face." Hannah smiled "you horny little thing" she said as she moved her hands through Kims hair, feeling the short and long areas and pushing Kims head deeper into her bust. After some hesitation Lewis siezed hold of Kims hips, pushing her dress up to reveal her wiggling ass and purple thong. "Kim Kim Kim I always knew you were a thong type" said Lewi as he began rubbing Kims pussy through the fabric, earning muffled wimpers from the brunette.

Hannah seized Kims head and pulled it up to her own, embracing the smaller women in a deep kiss, their toungs quickly moving to explore each other's mouths as Hannahs hand wandered down kims front, eventually finding its way up underneath Kims already hiked up dress, and grabbing at Kims breasts through her bra, massaging the 2 firm tits with precision and care as Kim moaned at the couples touch across her body. Meanwhile Lewis had moved the fabric covering her privates and begun fingering Kims pussy with one finger while playfully slapping her ass with the other before finally grabing at the waistband of Kims thong and sliping it off her hips and along Kims smooth legs, enjoying watching it tangle in her feet as her shoes and socks had already been removed prior at the front door.

 

Lewis stood and moved to stand in front of the couch as Hannah and Kim slide themselves down it the level of his crotch as he unbuckled his pants and pulled off his jeans to reveal blue boxers with torches across them in patterns, as well as a large member straining to break free of its holdings. Hannah grabed at the waistband as Kim licked Lewis's length through the fabric earning a moan as Hannah pulled his boxers down and his cock sprang free, Kim narrowly avoiding getting hit in the face by its recoi. After it finally settled Kim grabbed at Lewis's 7 and 1/2 inch cock, longer but not as thick as Duncans she thought as she stroked his cock and Lewis moved himself so that both girls could get to his member. Hannah and Kim both took a side each and began licking and kissing along each side of Lewis's cock, eyes locked on his as they did so. Hannah moved lower, poping a ball into her mouth as Kim took Lewis's shaft into her own mouth, both actions earning moans of pleasure from Lewis. Kim took a whole 6 inches into her mouth, deepthroatin Lewis's cock with passion as she continued to lower herself with each downwards thrust and take more cock into her mouth. Once she reached the base of his cock Kim held their for a few seconds, gagging as she did before pulling right off and licking up any strands of precum she could see. As Kim pulled off, Hannah popped Lewis's ball out of her mouth and moved to take his cock into her mouth, enjoying the mixed taste of precum and Kims salivar on his cock as she slide it into her mouth, Lewis moaning with pleasure as she did.

Meanwhile Kim had moved back and was now at Hannah's ass, she grabed hold of the blondes pants waistband and pulled them down, revealing a plump ass, not as soft and big as her own but still a beauty to behold each time she saw it. Without hesitation she pulled Hannah's light blue panties down, burying her face in between Hannah's cheeks and licking at the blondes already soaking wet pussy, savouring the always sweet taste Hannah had. Hannah moaned and buckled her hips as Kim did so, "ah that's it kim...lick me good" she moaned as she regained her breath before sliding her head back onto Lewis's cock, boning up and down as they both moaned loudly. Fueled by pleasure Kim licked relentlessly, lapping up any juices she could find before moving 2 fingers in to aid in her pleasuring of the blonde who groaned in appreciation. After some time finger fucking the blonde Kim pulled her fingers out and sat up, moving off the lounge and towards her pack, taking her remaining cloths off as she did and leaving hannah whimpering as she continued to lick at Lewis's balls and shaft.

Kim opened her pack and retrieved a blue strapon, lubing it up with her spit as she returned to Hannah, straping the device to her own hips before using it to tease at Hannah's entrance. "Oh Kim" Hannah moaned as the brunette rubed the tip up and down the blondes entrance "fuck me already", Kim smiled at the request "my pleasure" she said before she thrust into the girls pussy, slapping at Hannah's plump ass cheeks as she pushed further in, Hannah groaning and screaming out in pleasure as she did. Kim quickly set a fast pace, fucking her friend relentlessly as she screamed out in pleasure. Hannah came almost immediately after, the pleasure of Kims previous teasing and fingering combined with the new pleasure of being spit roasted between her 2 lovers causing her to go over the edge as she squirted juices all over Kims strapon and her own thighs, and deepthroated Lewis's cock as her body shook.

 

As kim continued to fuck Hannah's pussy, Lewis removed his rock hard cock from Hannah's mouth as she began to come down from her orgasm and moved around to where Kims ass was, positioning his dick at her own pussy entrance, prodding and teasing at her wet lips, kissing at the back of her neck, sending shudders through her body and slowing her pace as she awaiting her own impalement, Hannah using the time to catch her breath and slide herself away from the brunette and slip off of the blue strapon. 

"Lew.." She began before wimperimg uncontrollably as Lewis nibbled at her ear lobe "yes" he asked innocently. "Pl...please..fuck..fuck me" she managed before Lewis slowly pushed his way inside of her, her moans urging him on. Although it lacked in the thickness of Duncans cock, its own thickness still have her plenty of pleasure as it pushed further in, Lewis grabing her hips to use as leverage as he began setting a smooth slow pace as he used his height to kiss Kim passionately as she turned her head to the side, both letting their tounges explore one another's mouths.

Kim moaned into his mouth as Lewis fully sheathed himself within her and Hannah licked at her breasts, sucking on her nipples as Kim bounced up and down as Lewis speed up his pace, Kim moaning loudy all he while. "Hannah...Lewis..I'm cumming" the brunette managed as her orgasm approached, coating Lewis's cock in her juices as she did so. Lewis felt his own end coming as Kims orgasm caused her pussy to spasm all along his cock. "Urg Kim..I'm coming" she groaned as he shot his load deep into her pussy, filling her up and causing her to groan at the pleasure of being filled.

Sliding his cock out Hannah licked it clean of both his cum and Kims juices as Kim stuck a gentle finger into her pussy, collecting as much cum as she could on it and poping it into her mouth, savouring the taste as all 3 fell onto the lounge and began to drift into sleep together, Kim smiling as her ass rubed up against Lewis's semi hard cock. 'Purhapse more fun tommorow' she thought as she drifted off to sleep, surrounded by lovers, cock up against her ass, tits in her face and her pussy filled with Lewis's tasty cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember new Flux episodes each Friday so keep a look out for the next part of this story Arc  
> Comment your thoughts below


End file.
